femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie Beakman (Castle)
Sadie Beakman (Darlene Vogel) was a hidden villainess from "Witness for the Prosecution," episode 8.10 of Castle (airdate February 14, 2016). She was a TV news correspondent and the episode's murder victim. In the beginning of the episode, Sadie was found stabbed to death with a fireplace poker, with Richard Castle witnessing cater waiter Nina O'Keefe clutching the weapon, leading him to believe that she killed Sadie. Nina was arrested and put on trial for five months, with Castle testifying to Nina's guilt until he was grilled by defense attorney Caleb Brown, leading to Castle doubting the claims. During the investigation, it was uncovered that Sadie--who was married to Lloyd Beakman and the mother of Annie Beakman--was actually having an affair with Nina, which was uncovered when video of the women kissing was discovered. However, they were also shown arguing, which made Nina look even more guilty, as it was believed that she killed Sadie in a crime of passion. Castle purposely got himself locked up to ask Nina about Sadie, with Nina revealing that Sadie wanted her to steal a wine glass belonging to Roger Masters, whose home served as the site of Sadie's murder. It was believed that Sadie was also sleeping with Roger, and that she wanted Roger's DNA to prove that he was Annie's real father. When Castle and detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan informed Roger and his wife, Joanna, about the scenario, Joanna stated that she had suspected an affair, but laughed off the fatherhood claims--as she revealed that Roger was infertile. The conclusion was made that Sadie wanted Roger's fingerprint, and while Roger claimed not to know why, Joanna revealed that a safe belonging to Roger needed his fingerprint to open it. Out of curiosity, and bitterness towards Roger, Joanna allowed the trio access to the safe, which had a cassette tape that revealed the entire story. At least five years prior to the events of the episode, Roger and Sadie were on the job in Iraq, with the tape showing them searching for something--which was revealed to be inside a duffel bag. The bag was revealed to contain $5 million, one of many bags that the CIA was distributing all over Iraq, and upon seeing the money, Roger suggested that they take it for themselves, only for Sadie to turn down Roger's plan and inform him that she would report the money to JSOP. The pair stopped recording and left the area, but a short time later, Sadie turned heel by returning to the scene and taking the money for herself, after which she smuggled the money into the States and kept Roger out of the loop regarding her greedy actions. Roger found out about Sadie's actions and blackmailed him, only to go through Sadie's payment quickly and demand more money. Regarding her orders to Nina, the evil Sadie needed Roger's fingerprint to open the safe and retrieve the tape, as it was evidence of Sadie's heel persona. Though Roger was suspected of the murder, it was actually revealed that Sadie's husband, Lloyd, killed her. He had suspected that Sadie and Roger were sleeping together and confronted her that night, only for Sadie to laugh at Lloyd and reveal that her illicit lover was Nina, not Roger. In response, Lloyd grabbed the poker and stabbed his wife to death. Trivia *Darlene Vogel is (perhaps) best known for playing villainess Spike in Back to the Future II. Gallery Sadie Beakman 2.png Sadie Deceased.png|Sadie after being stabbed to death Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed By Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Sleazy News Reporter Category:Thief Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed